1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modules for use in fiber optic and transceiver systems. The present invention also relates to pluggable modules that may be utilized in such transceiver systems. The present invention also relates to transceiver modules and methods and systems for releasing such modules from transceiver systems in which modules are mounted closely to one another.
2. The Relevant Technology
Optoelectronic transceiver modules provide for the bi-directional transmission of data between electrical interfaces and optical data links. Such a module generally can receive electrically encoded data signals for conversion into optical signals, which can then be transmitted over the optical data link. Likewise, such a module can receive optically encoded data signal, which can then be converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto an electrical interface.
Other types of transceiver modules can also be utilized to transmit data. Infrared transceivers, for example, can be utilized for a number of data communication applications. For example, infrared transceiver modules can be utilized to couple laptop computers and personal information managers (PIMs) to IR ports or printers. Also, an increasing number of portable and PIM systems include IR transceiver modules to provide inter-computer and inter-PIM data transfers.
An IR transceiver module typically includes an IR PIN (p-intrinsic-n) diode for a sensor, and an IR light emitting diode (LED) as an emitter. Associated with the sensor is receiver circuitry, and associated with the emitter is transmission circuitry. When the receiver circuitry and transmitter circuitry are integrated together on an integrated circuit (IC), the circuitry can be referred to as a “transceiver” IC or, simply, a “transceiver.”
While the sensor, emitter and transceiver of an IR transceiver system can be provided as separate components, it is often desirable to have these components combined into a single package or “module” to save space. Such IR transceiver modules are well known and are commercially available from a number of sources. By combining the various components of the IR transceiver system into a single module, the size or “form factor” of the system can be reduced considerably. Additionally, such modules tend to be more durable and often consume less power then equivalent structures formed with the discrete components.
A transceiver module may be mounted onto one or more circuit card assemblies of a host computer, input/output system, peripheral device, or switch. Therefore, as with all electronic equipment there is a need for a transceiver module having an outer package design which occupies as little circuit card surface area as possible. One of the problems with such designs, however, is the fact that many modules are often required to be utilized in such devices and transceiver systems. In scenarios in which a variety of modules are placed in close proximity to one another, this presents additional difficulties.
Based on the foregoing, the present inventors have concluded that a need exists for a pluggable module that can be efficiently plugged into and removed from transceiver systems that require the use of a number of closely packed modules. The present invention thus meets and addresses this need.